


Valentine's Day Rondo

by Eydol



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Multi, OS, Out of Character, alternative universe, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: 8 stories for the Valentine's  Day~





	1. Chocolate Night~ (Tsumugi & Momo)

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt given by @Uno~
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :3
> 
> And you don't know how much I bless AO3 to let us use pictures...!

       Tsumugi looked at the recipe carefully, then at her ustensiles, and sighed. She didn’t have enough ustensiles to do everything, and she noticed that she had done the wrong calculation for the ingredients. It was annoying, and of course, it was already late. She couldn’t ask her father for help as he was sick, and Banri was probably enjoying his time with his rendezvous.  _ I wonder how she is…~ But they could have wait for tomorrow? It would have been more logical.  _ She shrugged. Banri was sometimes too mysterious for her, even if she knew him for five years now.

       She put her apron and was about to start her recipe when her phone rang. She startled, surprised, and took it from her pocket. She blinked when she noticed it was the rabbit chat and that it came from Momo. 

 

**From Momo:**

Maneko-chan~! Good work for today! Yuki is already sleeping so I take advantage of it to talk with you☆

 

**From Momo:**

Don’t tell him, though, or he’ll got jealous~

 

        Tsumugi smiled. She didn’t know from where Momo got his energy, but every time, he succeeded to make her smile.

 

**To Momo:**

Momo-san, good work for today! Ah, the work was probably difficult today for Yuki-san~ I won’t tell him, I promise!

 

**From Momo:**

Good good~! How are you? What are you doing? I hope you’re feeling well! I heard from Ban-san than your father was sick. Please, take care!

 

**To Momo:**

I’m fine, I’m fine, Momo-san~ My father has only a big cold haha~ And I’m baking chocolate for IDOLiSH7. Or I try.

 

**From Momo:**

Chocolate? Ah, Valentine's day is tomorrow! What do you mean, you try? Is there a problem?

 

**To Momo:**

I didn’t take the good amount of ingredients…

 

**To Momo:**

 

**From Momo:**

Eh~ You wanted to give a chocolate to everyone, huh…?

 

**To Momo:**

Yes, for their hard work, and because I’m their manager, but…

 

**From Momo:**

What about a cake, though? You could decorate it as you wish~

 

**From Momo:**

Besides, I know that two of them will got a lot of chocolate from school. 

 

**To Momo:**

Ah, that’s a good idea…! Thank you Momo-san~

 

**To Momo** : 

 

**From Momo:**

 

**From Momo** :

You’re welcome, Maneko-chan~☆

 

          Momo saved her! She hadn’t thought about a cake, but it was actually a good idea! So she chose a new recipe, and started baking. While doing it, she also answered Momo through the rabbit-chat with a happy smile. It took her a whole hour, and she wasn’t unhappy of the result. With her smile growing bigger, Tsumugi decorated her cake with IDOLiSH7’s colors, and, satisfied, she put it somewhere in the house. Fortunately, this year, her father wouldn’t do the mistake to eat it. 

_           I still have enough ingredients to do three choco...Dad, Banri-san and Momo-san… _ It was a perfect idea! And for TRIGGER and Yuki, she would buy it. _ I rather not, I prefer it handmade, but I have no choice. _ She finished to bake everything pretty late, but she was so happy that it didn’t matter. 

          After all, she would do everything for them.


	2. Chocolates of Love ♡ (Ioriku + Mitsuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Kuri, I hope you'll like it ^^

         The subway was full of people, and Riku was wondering if he would survive it. Fortunately, he wasn’t alone and he glanced at Mitsuki, standing next to him. With their sunglasses and their caps, they looked suspicious, and sometimes, Riku heard some whispers coming from girls. “Are they celebrities?”, “or maybe there’s an event somewhere?” were generally the questions they asked and, during this moment, Riku just glanced at Mitsuki to see if he reacted. But his friend seemed frozen. How could he do that? He wanted to have the same power.

“Here!” Mitsuki suddenly said, forcing Riku to follow him outside the place once the door were opened.

         They left the subway in a hurry and, once outside, Riku took a deep breath. Air, finally!

“I thought they were going to spot us.” He finally stated.

“No, our disguises are perfect~!”

         Riku didn’t answer, but no, their disguises weren’t perfect. Well, at least, they could have came until there without being seen. Or almost. 

“Okay, let’s go~”

        Mitsuki seemed really happy that day, and Riku couldn’t help but smile. After all, they went to Fonte Chocolat.  Riku followed Mitsuki in some streets before they arrived in front of a shop, with a red sign where it was written “Fonte Chocolat” in yellow. It was a cute shop from the outside, and Riku was sure that it also was in the inside.  _ No wonder Iori likes cute things,  _ he thought. The shop was closed, though, and he wondered if it was because of him, or if it was usual. Mitsuki offered him to enter, and when they did, the elder said:

“I’m home~”

“Hi! We’re here!”

        Mitsuki asked Riku to follow him and the young man did, a little bit afraid of meeting the Izumi brothers’ parents. They arrived in a big kitchen, like they could see in a movie, and soon, they were in front of a tall man and petite woman. Riku blinked, surprised: was he in front of an older Iori and a feminine version of Mitsuki? Because for sure, their parents couldn’t disown their children. 

“Mitsu, you seem fine, as always!” His mother greeted, and she seemed so happy that Riku wondered why she hadn’t took her son in an embrace.

        Maybe because he was there.

“Yes, yes~ And Iori is fine too.”

“I do hope so~”

        Then the two adults turned towards Riku and he bowed, greeting them.

“Hello, my name is Nanase Riku, nice to meet you.”

“Ah, yes, Riku-kun! Iori is always talking about you~”

        Riku blushed and nodded, unsure if he should be happy or scared. He hoped that Iori wasn’t complaining about him, and decided that happy was better than scared.

“Mitsuki also told us why you’re here.” The father continued and Riku froze.

_         How much did Mitsuki tell his parents, though? Do they know the reason? Do they know that I want to confess my feelings to their son…? No, if it was the cas, they wouldn’t have accepted...Right? _

“We let you the kitchen. Mitsuki, you know how it works, so we count on you to help him. If you have any problem, don’t hesitate to call us, okay~?”

“Thank you, Mister and Madam.”

        They smiled and left the two boys alone. Mitsuki then turned towards Riku with a happy smile and stated:

“Okay, let’s start this Valentine’s day cake!”

“Yes!”

        They put aprons and, together, they read the recipe, Mitsuki explaining each word that could be difficult to a beginner. Then, they took the ingredients and the utensils they needed, and stood side by side. It took them a lot of time, especially because Riku needed some help with some actions, and also because Mitsuki decided to bake cakes for all IDOLiSH7 members. But once they were done, they both had a happy smile on their faces.

        Riku watched his cake proudly. He had done his best to bake it, and he hope it was good. He also hope that Iori would like it and, why not, answer his feelings.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing something like that… I’m not even sure it’s a good idea haha… _

“Hello, I’m home!”

        Riku startled, and so did Mitsuki. They both looked at each other, surprised, and Mitsuki’s mother arrived in the kitchen.

“Did I hear Iori?”

“I think I did hear him…” Mitsuki groaned. “Why is he here?”

“I don’t know? He didn’t warn us. Stay quiet.”

       The father arrived behind them and stated that they would greet him. They winked and left the kitchen in a hurry. Mitsuki and Riku glanced at each other, and slowly, carefully, trying not to be noisy, the elder searched for something in the drawer and came back near Riku.

       He put cream inside a siphon and showed Riku how to use it.

“There,” he whispered, “you can write whatever you want on the cake.”

“Huh… I don’t know what I want to write…”

“ _I love you, Iori. Happy Valentine’s day!_ ”

“I’m not sure…”

“Ah, please, hurry because I know that they won’t be able to hold Iori back.”

       Riku bit his lips and looked at the siphon and the cake. Could he really write…?  _ Okay, fine, I’ll do it!  _ He didn’t have any other idea, anyway. So he wrote what Mitsuki had told him and…

“Mitsuki, could you come? Your brother is here~”

“Uh-oh…” Mitsuki whispered. “Fine, I’ll go. And I’ll send him to you.”

“What? But…”

“We’ll probably come back together, he will know that you’re here, anyway.”

“But…!”

“No but, Riku! Be a man~”

       Mitsuki patted his head and left the kitchen. He heard a “Ah, Iori, what a surprise to see you here~” and Riku closed his eyes. What was he doing? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to confess. He opened his eyes and looked at his cake. Not a good idea at all. He should… throw it somewhere and forget it. 

      Riku’s heart was about to explode when he heard the door of the kitchen being open and when Iori appeared. His friend closed the door and looked at him, surprised.

“Nanase-san?”

“H-Hi~”

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I...Hm…How to explain that?”

“With words?”

_        Haha, how funny.  _ He looked around, a little bit lost, and once again, his eyes locked on the cake.  _ It’s now or never…! _

“With a cake!” He stated, taking the said cake and handing it to his friend.

“Huh? With a cake?” Iori repeated, surprised. “Oh, isn’t it the Valentine’s day special cake…?”

      Then, there was a little “oh”, followed by a silence.  _ I shouldn’t have but… I needed to tell him… _

“Nanase-san.”

_       Nanase-san, huh? I guess it is bad. I don’t even dare to looking him straightly… Without pun intended. _

“Nanase-san.”

“Hm...Yes?”

“You made a mistake.”

“What?”

“You wrote Valentine with a “a” instead of a “e”.”

“Did I?”

_        Why is he talking about the mistake instead of my confession?  _ However, Riku watched at the cake and frowned. He wrote Valentine’s day perfectly. What was Iori doing? Riku finally took a look at his friend and noticed that he was handing him something. So he took it and removed the paper. His heart missed a beat when he read the sentence on the chocolate.

_       I love you, Nanase-san.  _

“You’re an idiot.” Iori said, with a blush.

“Excuse-me? You’re also an idiot!”

“I know.”

      Iori smiled before laughing. Riku soon followed him and, before he had noticed it, they were hugging each other. 

      Finally, this had been a good idea. 


	3. Royal Meeting (NagiMitsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Mikki! I hope you'll like it!
> 
>  
> 
> This prompt gave me headaches lol XD   
> It's not canon ^^

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, you said your family that you were going to introduce them your “bride”… Except that I’m a husband more than a bride.”

           Nagi blinked twice and looked at his husband, surprised. He hadn’t thought about that. Actually, he had said “bride”, but only to his father and brothers. His mother knew about Mitsuki’s gender, and he counted on her to talk with his family. 

“ _ OH _ . Well, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

“I’m worried! They’ll be surprised to see a man by their son’s sides!”

         Maybe they would, or maybe they wouldn’t. Actually, Northmare accepted same sex wedding, and it was a blessing, but it was more difficult for a royal prince. Well, Nagi hoped that the fact he wasn’t the first heir would help him. In any case, they wouldn’t have a choice: he and Mitsuki were already married in Japan, and if they didn’t they accept, then the blond would just run away with his lovely husband (it was easier to say than to do, though).

“Ah, we’re here~”

“Nagi!”

“ _ Don’t worry _ , Mitsuki. Everything will be alright.”

       And, to convince him, he made the brightest smile he could. It seemed to work a little bit, even if Mitsuki was still groaning that he wasn’t a woman and that Nagi’s family would be really surprised.

      Nagi took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Mitsuki blushed, looking around, and the man couldn’t help but laugh. It was something that Mitsuki would have to get accustomed to: accepting that it was okay to be lovey-dovey in public.  _ Well, at least, he won’t have problem to hide it in the castle… _ He whistled and, together, they entered the fancy building.

      Nothing had changed, Nagi noticed, and he felt relieved. Every time he came back from Japan, he was scared to see even a small change. He didn’t know why.  _ I’m afraid of small change and yet, I come back with my husband. That’s a big changement.  _ While thinking, he felt Mitsuki’s grip strengthening and he looked around to see what could make his husband so tense. And then, he noticed the woman in a beautiful red kimono, with sakura printed on it. Her bun and make-up were perfect and she was perfect as always. 

      The woman smiled when their eyes locked on each other, and he answered it, leading Mitsuki towards her.

“Mother! I’m glad to see you!”

“Welcome back, son.” His mother said with a soft voice. “And nice to meet you, Mitsuki-kun. Welcome in our family.”

       Mitsuki blinked, seeming really surprised, and bowed in front of the woman, answered her in a quiet way unusual for him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Highness.”

“Oh please, call me Noriko.”

“Huh?”

“Nagi talked about you so much that it feels you’re in the family for years, now.” She laughed. “Besides, when we’re alone, between us, it’s fine not to talk formally, okay?”

“Okay… I guess?”

       Nagi laughed, soon followed by his mother.  _ Mitsuki is too cute~!  _ Surprise can be read on all his face, and then he pouted, leading Nagi to pat his head and tell him not to worry. The three of them talked, walking through the castle’s corridors, showing around to the japanese boy. The more they spent time together, the more Mitsuki seemed at ease, and he even showed his true face to Nagi’s mother.

“Haha, he reminds me someone…~” Noriko whispered, and Nagi smiled.

       Now that she mentioned it, Mitsuki’s personality reminded him…

“Ah, Noriko darling, you’re here.”

_       Oh, when we talk about the wolf… _ A tall man walked towards them. His suit, white for the top with a lot of medals, and red for the trousers, fit him perfectly. His blond hair were well brushed and his beard was well cut. As expected from him, the king had this impressive aura that could scare people who didn’t know him in his private life. 

“Oh, Nagi, you’re finally back, son.”

“It’s been a while, father.” Nagi replied, squeezing Mitsuki’s hand. “Let me introduce you my husband.”

“Your husband?” His father repeated. “Oh yes, this famous “bride”. Seriously, why did you ask your mother to announce me I had a son-in-law rather than a daughter-in-law? Sometimes, I don’t understand you.”

       Nagi pulled a face and smiled awkwardly. 

“I don’t know. I guess I was afraid of your reaction.” The king rolled his eyes. “So, let me introduce you Mitsuki. Mitsuki, this is my father, Asmund.”

“Ni-Nice to meet you!” Mitsuki answered softly, almost a whisper, and bowed.

“Nice to meet you, son! And welcome in the family! And good luck to bear with Nagi. He’s a little annoying…”

“Hey!”

“...But he’s a great man. I’m proud of him. He’s a gemstone, take care of him.”

“I’ll do…! I’ll do my best to make him happy as he’s doing for me!”

       Nagi blinked, surprised by Mitsuki’s sudden outburst, and blushed. Asmund laughed.

“Wait for the ceremony before giving your vows, my boy.”

“Wait, which ceremony?” Nagi asked, frowning.

“Your wedding, of course. You’re married in Japan, but not here. Don’t think you’ll escape it. We’re already preparing it~” Nagi opened his mouth, ready to reply, but his father went faster than him. “Noriko, darling, I need you to deal with some ministers.”

“Again? I’m coming~”

       And the king left after a wink to the lovers, soon followed by his wife who patted their shoulders. Nagi and Mitsuki stood in the corridor, hand in hand, surprised.

“I… Didn’t expect your father to be so open, actually.”

“He’s in his private life. They’re normal people when we’re together but… I wasn’t expecting them to prepare a ceremony…”

       Nagi sighed. Sometimes, he just wondered why he was so worried about his parents’ reaction. They let him go to Japan, becoming an idol - and they even bought the albums and DVD! - so, of course they wouldn’t mind him to marry a man. Actually, it was his brothers who would have be the problems, but Nagi didn’t really care about their opinions.

“I love your parents.” Mitsuki confessed. “They look like my parents.”

“Yes.” Nagi answered with a smile. “I’m sure they’ll be good friends!”

“I do hope so.”

      They stared at each other, and smiled. And even if their parents weren’t, it wouldn’t stop the love they feel for each other.


	4. The Prince and the Poor (Nagimitsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Rae, I hope you'll like it ^^

       Once upon a time, a young boy called Mitsuki lived in the street. He was really poor and could afford only a small slice of bread per day. He was starving, but the thought that his little brother, Iori, had been adopted by a rich family made him live. “If Iori is happy, then I am too. If Iori is fine, then I am too.” He didn’t care of himself if his brother was fine.

       One day, he was sitting under the porch of a bakery, watching the rain fall on the ground. He was cold, hungry, tired, and sick, but the mere thought that Iori was fine, in a warm house, made him feel better. He knew he should find a way to have a better life before it was too late, but at this very moment, he couldn’t move. The sound of the rain was like a lullaby and Mitsuki finally fell asleep while listening it…

        When he woke up, his body was sore, and he felt so bad that even the thought of Iori being happy didn’t help him to get better. On the contrary, for a few minutes, he felt envious. He tried to look around him, but his sigh was blurry, and he didn’t understand the voices he could hear.

_ “Will he be alright...” _

_ “It was about time, I’ll say...” _

_ “So, he’s saved...” _

_ “Let see if he spends the night…” _

_ “Can you not...” _

_ “I did every thing I could…” _

         It was the only things he heard, not totally understanding what was happening, and a few second later, his eyes closed.

        He woke up again later, his body still aching, but everything was less blurry, and he was able to notice a lot of things. Firstly, he wasn’t outside anymore. He was in a large room, very red. He was lying on a bed, under warm blankets, and he blinked, surprised. Where was he, and how did he arrive there? 

        With difficulty, he sat on the bed and looked around him. There was nobody, and nothing aside the sumptuousness of the room could tell him where he was. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door and entered the room. It was a young man, around his age, with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, and Mitsuki’s eyes opened wide in amazement. He knew him! Maybe he lived in the streets, but he knew that this man was the prince of the country! Why was he here…?

“ _ OH _ , you’re awake! How do you feel?”

“S-sore…?”

       Wait, was the prince Nagi really talking to him? No, he probably was in a dream. Right?

“I guess it’s normal. You almost died after all.”

“I… What?”

“It’s been three day you’re sleeping. I really wondered if you would open your eyes.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry? Why do you apologize? I should be the one apologizing. After all, if this country was managed better…” 

       The prince sighed and came closer to the bed. 

“Well, if you feel better, then it’s perfect!”

“Why… Why did you save me?”

       It was strange for a prince to save a poor, right? It wasn’t something normal, or Mitsuki never heard of it. The prince seemed to ponder for a while before smiling and saying with confidence:

“Because I love you!”

“Because you… What? Excuse-me?”

“I love you, Mitsuki!”

“How do you know my name!?”

       The prince laughed and Mitsuki pouted, clenching his hands. It wasn’t normal at all, right? A prince, taking care of a poor, and knowing his name…? Not usual! 

“Because Iori is always talking about you.”

“Iori… You know my brother!?”

“Of course. He had been adopted by my uncle, after all.”

       Mitsuki paled. So, Iori was in the royal family, now? For sure, his little brother will be happy forever.

“He’s really sad that you’re not with him, though.” The prince continued. “And so, he always talked about you. I finally found you in the street, and decided to watch you.” He then sighed. “I’m sorry. If I had talked yo you before, you wouldn’t have been on the verge of dying.”

       Mitsuki blinked and, unsure of what to answer, stayed silent. He couldn’t believe that something like that could happen. He couldn’t believe that he was talking casually with the prince Nagi, and the said prince told him he loved him.

“When I first saw you,” Nagi stated, “I fell in love with you at first sight. I don’t know why but I’m certain that I want to know you more, and stay with you forever.”

       The prince then took Mitsuki’s hands, and the sick boy was surprised to feel how warm the prince was. If he could let his hands in his, he would be happy.

“Let’s stay together forever, Mitsuki.”

      The way the prince always pronounced his name made his heart miss a beat. He finally smiled and nodded. 

      Together in this wonderful warmth...


	5. The Young and the Restless (Kaoru & Tsumugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by @Uno, I hope you'll like it ^^
> 
> Don't ask me for the title. I don't know why.

         When she entered in the shop, the woman froze when she noticed all the pink shelves, with hearts everywhere. She looked around and then, looked at her agenda and paled. Valentine’s day was in two days and she didn’t even notice it. Though, she should have because TRIGGER had a lot of works for that day.  _ I’ve prepared nothing… Time to get to work, I guess~!  _

         So, with a big happy smile on her lips, Kaoru went through the shelves, and then took the ingredients she needed. While on her ingredients hunt, she noticed a book with a lot of recipes for Valentine’s day; but what allured her was the cover, with a beautiful heart-shaped chocolate cake.  _ This cake, for Nagi-kun…! _

“Anesagi-san? Good morning.”

Kaoru startled and turned quickly towards the people who spoke, and sighed of relief when she saw IDOLiSH7’s manager, Tsumugi Takanashi, standing in front of her.

“Ah, Tsumugi-san, good morning. Doing your ingredients hunt too?” She asked when she noticed Tsumugi’s bag.

“Yes! I want to offer chocolates to everyone. I hope you don’t mind if I give TRIGGER too?”

“Oh, you’re sweet~ I’m sure they’ll be happy.”

_         Especially Gaku,  _ she added to herself,  _ the boy is waiting for even a little chocolate coming from you, sweety.  _

“Anesagi-san, you’re buying ingredients too, right?”

“Yes. It’s our duty, as manager, to give our boys chocolate for Valentine’s day. They’ll be more efficient!”

_         I can’t tell her I’m planning to give one to Nagi-kun, or she’ll mock me, or wonder why only him. No no. I should give him anonymously.  _

“You’re right!” The young girl answered with a smile, and once again, Kaoru could see why Gaku loved her.

        Such a bright smile! Besides, she was really cute.  _ A baby from a cute young girl and an handsome young man could be wonderful… Ohoh, interesting. Gaku-kun, I’m with you!  _

“Tsumugi-san, can I ask you something private?”

“Huh? Yes, you can.”

“Are you in love?”

       Tsumugi didn’t answer but the sudden blush on her face, and the way she avoided to look at Kaoru straightly told the woman that she hit a weak point.

“I… I am… But…”

“But? Is there a problem?”

“They are… older than me… And… Well, I can’t tell them, you know?”

“Huh, why? Is his age so much of a problem?” Tsumugi nodded. “I’m sure it is not.”

“It is. Believe me, it is.”

       Kaoru frowned.  _ She’s exaggerating. Gaku is only 22, and she’s probably closer to her 20 than to her 15… Ah, young girls. Always afraid of doing something forbidden. _

“You shouldn’t worry! I’m sure everything will be alright.”

“But… Is it okay to give two honmei-choco, then?”

“What…? Well, if you want to give him two chocolates, you can, he’ll be happy!”

_        One will kill Gaku, but two…! We’ll never hear the end of this. _

“No, I mean… Is that alright to be in love with two boys?”

      Kaoru froze. Wait, what? She loved two boys? She blinked. Twice, actually.  _ That is interesting! Gaku will have to fight to gain Tsumugi’s heart! A wonderful story! I need to know more about her crushes! And write a novel about it! Its title will be “The Young and the Restless - Tsumugi’s side!” _

“That’s a big question you’re asking me.” Kaoru finally answered. “Let’s talk about it in a café, if you don’t mind~”

      She winked and Tsumugi smiled. 

“Thank you, Anesagi-san…! I won’t refuse advices…!”

       Kaoru clapped her hands and, with a big smile, the two people finished their shopping and went to a café. 

       The TRIGGER’s manager was ready to help this lost young girl, and she hoped that Gaku and the unknown lover would be ready for the outcomes…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the mysterious other man!? Will Gaku win Tsumugi's heart?  
> Will Kaoru success to give her chocolate to Nagi?
> 
> We'll never know.


	6. Deeji Daisuki Saa~ (RyuuSou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Kuri, I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> A little note: after a research, I found that Okinawa's "I love you" is "Deeji daisuki saa". It explains the title~ (I may be wrong, though, so don't hesitate if you know the correct Okinawa's "I love you" ^^")

          Sougo looked around him, in disbelief. He wanted to touch everything, to make sure that he was really there to begin with, but he stopped himself. He was only a guest, he couldn’t do everything he wanted.  _ But I’m here…! I still can’t believe it!  _ It was like a dream becoming true. Or was it still a dream?

“Ah, give me your luggages, I’ll put it in the bedroom.”

            Ryuu’s voice woke him up and Sougo started with surprise a little bit.

“I-It’s fine,” he muttered, “I can do it myself.”

“Oh? Because you know where’s the bedroom? You found the most important room, I see~”

“N-No!” Sougo exclaimed, blushing. “That’s not what I mean…!”

           Ryuu laughed and patted his head, telling him it was fine and that he could sit on the sofa. He then left the living room and Sougo sighed, before sitting. Once again, he looked around. He couldn’t believe he was at Okinawa, in Ryuu’s apartment. He should believe it, but his life took a really wonderful side these last months that it really seemed like a dream. 

          _I’m with Ryuu_ , he thought, closing his eyes _. We’re together for six months now, everything is fine. We’re currently in his apartment in Okinawa for some days, and I’ll meet his family soon._ As a friend, of course, because they wouldn’t accept their son being homo, or so Ryuu had said. Sougo could understand it; himself was sure that his family wouldn’t accept something like that. _Maybe my uncle would have accepted it. He was the most open-minded in the family, anyway._

“Do you want something to drink?” Ryuu asked from another room.

“What do you have?”

“Water, water and… water!”

          Ryuu’s laugh was a bless for Sougo’s ears, and he couldn’t help but smile. His life seemed way easier since they were together, and being able to hear his laugh almost every day was one of the best thing that could happen to him. 

“Hm… I guess I’ll take water, then~”

          Ryuu answered something, but Sougo didn’t understand and he guessed it was okinawa’s dialect. He loved when Ryuu spoke his dialect. It happened every now and again, when they were doing intimate things, and it sounded like a melody. At least, for him. 

“We’ll have to do shopping or we won’t be able to eat this evening. I want to cook a speciality for you.”

“Shall we go now, then?” Sougo asked once he had drank his water glass.”

“Hm…” Ryuu seemed to ponder. “Actually, we can wait a little bit. There’s something more important to do for now.”

“Huh? What?”

          Sougo frowned, surprised by Ryuu’s sudden serious. The tall man took Sougo’s glass and put it on the coffee table, then he took his face between his hands and whispered:

“A lot of things. Like… What I promised you in the plane.”

“Oh.” Sougo blushed.

          And Ryuu kissed him. Sougo answered it, enjoying it as much as possible, and already loving what was coming next. 

“Deeji daisuki saa~” Ryuu whispered between two kisses, making his lover shiver.

          And, as expected and promised, the kiss leaded to something deeper, and more enjoyable.

          For sure, these holidays started really well for Sougo. 


	7. Royal Wedding (Nagimitsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Rae, I hope you'll like it ^^

         Everything was so fancy that it gave vertigo to Mitsuki. He wasn’t accustomed to such a rich place and, really, if he had could, he would have ran away from there. But he couldn’t, because what kind of husband would he be if he ran away from his own wedding? A bad husband, surely, and Nagi would be disappointed. And their parents too. And given the way they were getting along, he would die from the four of them. 

“Mitsuki, are you ready?” His mother, with a big smile on her lips, adjusted his tie. “I can believe that I’m going to see you get wed for the second time.”

“I didn’t plan it, believe me.”

“I know.” She laughed. “I guess you had no choice. Nagi being a...prince…” She frowned. “I still can’t believe it, actually. You’re going to enter Northmare royal family.”

“Yes, and I’m already learning the etiquette. Annoying.”

         She pat his head and smiled softly.

“This suit is good on you. I’m sure Nagi will love it. He will want to-”

“No, don’t even continue your sentence, Mom.”

        She laughed and took his arm. Then, the music started and they walked towards the altar where a priest was waiting for them. In front of him, Nagi was also waiting, with his royal wedding suit - red and white - and Mitsuki had to stop himself biting his lips. His mom was wrong: it wouldn’t be Nagi.

        They arrived at the altar and, until the vows, it was really long.  _ As long as traditional Japanese wedding,  _ he noted. His legs hurt, but he did his best not to show it. Then, they exchanged their vows and their rings, and when the priest authorized them, they kissed under the applauses. Then, they bowed in front of everyone, and Mitsuki caught Iori’s red face, with a tear on his cheek, and he couldn’t resist to smile. Iori was too cute for his heart, and he wanted to hug him, like for his first wedding. But before that, Nagi and Mitsuki had still something to do. 

        So, they left the church with the royal family, entered the limousine, and went back to the castle. There, they had to go to the balcony and greet the people. 

“Mitsuki, thank you.”

“Huh? Why?” He asked, surprised.

“Because you accepted everything without any complaint, when I would have to.”

“That’s normal, Nagi. I love you, why wouldn’t I accept everything?”

“Even my father’s bad jokes?”

“...Even your father’s bad jokes. Do I have to remind you that my mother is a perverse?”

         Nagi laughed and Mitsuki smiled. He loved Nagi’s laugh, and knowing he would hear it till the end made him happy. Once again, they kissed in front of the population, under the applauses.

        But this time, it wasn’t for the wedding. It was for themselves. 


	8. Matchmakers (Yukimomo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt given by @Rae, I hope you'll like it ^^

“Is everything ready?”

“Yes! All the chocolates, with the name, are ready to go to their owners~”

“It is time to act, then. Momo, you take care of Iori and Riku, and also Ryuu and Sougo.”

“Yes!”

“And I take care of Nagi and Mitsuki, and Gaku and Tsumugi.”

         With a big proud smile on their lips, Yuki and Momo did a high five and left the room, with bag filled with chocolates. Today was Valentine’s day, and they had decided to play the matchmakers. They were tired to see the people around them - ones they cared a lot - not daring to ask out for the ones they loved. It was annoying, and they believed that life was too short not to dare to confess. 

        Of course, they weren’t alone in their initiative. Banri and Anesagi had accepted to help them once they heard about their ideas. Banri would help Momo to put the chocolates in IDOLiSH7’s lockers, while Anesagi and Yuki would do it for TRIGGER. They had to be fast, for not to be seen by the heroes of the love stories. They would like to see their reactions, but it was impossible, and they hoped that everything would be alright. 

“Have we really done the best thing, Momo?” Yuki asked once they were done.

“I think we did!”

         Momo was over enthusiastic, as always, and it made Yuki smile.  _ Look at me, I’m playing the matchmaker and I’m unable to confess…,  _ he thought bitterly. And he had tried. He had tried for years now, but every time, the picture of Banri, being hit by the spot, crossed his mind, and his eyes always locked on Momo with this only thought:  _ what if it also happens to the man I love?  _ And it stopped him confessing to his unit partner. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help. 

“Let’s go to work.”

“Urgh, can’t we miss work today?” Momo asked, pouting.

“Impossible.”

        They sighed together - they wanted a rest day but Okarin hadn’t been able to help them for that - and went to work. Okarin greeted them, and asked them to prepare for the broadcast. So they went to their dressing room and when Yuki opened his locker, he found a chocolate. From Momo. His heart started to beat faster than usual, and he blushed. He then turned towards his partner.

“Momo, you…”

“Yuki, you…”

         They looked at each other, both holding chocolates, and then, they understood what the trick was. They had fallen in the same trap they had done for the others.  _ Does it mean… No, impossible… But… _

“Yuki…” Momo whispered and he suddenly felt shy. “I… I…”

“I love you.”

         Yuki froze. Did he really say that aloud?  _ Oh well… _

“I love you for a long time now, but I didn’t know how… I was afraid of the past. I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Maybe you don’t feel the same, and I’m sorry, but…”

“You’re wrong!” Momo exclaimed. “I love you too! And I’m happy to know that you feel the same way.”

         Yuki blinked and then smiled. He came closer to Momo and took his face between his hands.

“Can I?”

         Momo rolled his eyes - and it was so rare that it was strange - and he leaned towards him, kissing him. But their kiss broke as soon as Okarin told them they only had two minutes left to be fully prepared and they had to hurry to change their clothes.

         But it didn’t stop their bright smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Can you imagine Gaku's face when Tsumugi gives him the chocolate?)


End file.
